The Purest Pureblood
by izzyblack87
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter? What if she had the purest blood ever? What if she was only conceived as part of a plan made up by Voldemort? This is the story about Elizabeth Black and how she was the epitome of what Voldemort wished he was.
1. Siriusly?

_**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people; J. K. Rowling does._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Siriusly?<strong>

_"Merlin, James, I'm not a baby type of guy! Why do you think I've not settled with anyone? I'm not made for families….and babies freak me out!"_

His own voice echoed in his head as he lay on the couch in his living room.

_Flashback_

Sirius fumbled with his flat keys replaying the events of the evening in his head. He never thought he would enjoy a night spent watching three-month old Harry. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never fathomed the thought that Lily would let him babysit. He finally opened the door with his keys and shuffled into the warmth of his flat. He hung his scarf and coat on the coat hanger that Lily made him buy and walked over to his living room, but what he saw as he approached made him stop in his tracks. Someone was sitting on his couch thumbing through the Daily Prophet he'd left on his coffee table.

"Still trying to blend in well with the Muggles?" the stranger asked, not looking away from the newspaper.

"Might as well when we're living in their world," he answered, setting his keys on the side table and coming to face the intruder. "Rachel," he said with a smirk. "What do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

Rachel looked over the paper at the man that stood in front of her. "Wanted to see if you had come to your senses about these folk," she answered sarcastically.

Sirius smiled, "If only your dreams would come true. Now, if you don't mind, get out!" he said sitting next to her and putting his shoes on the coffee t able with his hands behind his head.

She folded the paper and turned to the man next to her, "Still living like a dog?" she sneered.

Sirius who was just about to reply to her comment was taken aback when he got a good look at her. With the newspaper in front of her he hadn't noticed the size of her stomach. "I hope you're fat." He said stupidly. From the shade of red Rachel's face had become, he was sure he had said something dumb.

"I'm pregnant you git!" she spat. "Seven months pregnant and yes it was that Valentine's day night. Yeah, you're the father." She said while Sirius just stared blankly at the belly. He made a move to touch her belly but she slapped his hand away. "I need money to set up the nursery, by clothes, food, diapers. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you anything." At the mention of money Sirius was brought back to reality.

"Excuse me," he started. "You were not going to tell me that I got you pregnant IF you HAD money?" he asked her incredulously. "Are you bloody mad? What makes you think I'll give you the money NOW?" he asked her angrily, standing up now as his anger built.

"Legally you're obligated-"

"Legally I'm obligated to know when I'm about to be a bloody father!" he screamed cutting her off. "What were you going to do? Give birth and keep it as one of Voldemort's pawns?" he asked her. "Do you have _any_ idea of what he might do with a pureblood baby?" Rachel sat there quietly. "You think I'll let you take the baby into that kind of environment? The environment I ran away from?"

"She is my daughter and I will do what I want with her!" Rachel spat back at him.

"To hell you will!"

"You have no right to her!"

"I'm the father Rach! I have as much right as you do!"

They argued for what seemed forever to Sirius until finally they decided they'd try to talk like two mature adults the next day. He let her sleep in his bedroom while he stayed on the couch.

_End Flashback_

He couldn't lay on the couch any longer without talking to someone about this and he knew just the person to go to.


	2. Baby Drama

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people; J. K. Rowling does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Drama<strong>

James cursed as he ran down the stairs to see what drunken lunatic from the pub thought this was his house. If the knocking woke Harry that would be the end of his chance to sleep. When he opened the door he was met with a surprise.

"Padfoot?" he said. "Is everything all right? Is it Moony? Wormtail?" he asked worriedly.

Sirius crossed the threshold past his best friend and started to pace in the parlor. He was muttering to himself like a mad man and knew that James would notice, but he did not care. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life no scheme or prank would get him out of this predicament.

James who looked very worried now, shut the door and approached his friend. "Sirius you're beginning to freak me out. What is wrong?"

Sirius looked at James, horror in his eyes and took a seat. "Rachel came back," he whispered. James sat down immediately. "She's, sh-she's pregnant," Sirius stuttered.

"What?" James asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"She's pregnant." Sirius said a little louder.

James Potter sat there dumbfounded, lost for words. He knew of Rachel and Sirius' past, and knew that when Rachel joined the dark side that that had hurt Sirius. Something no girl was ever able to do she had done it. Getting to him and hurting him in a way that only his own mother had years before.

"Um. . . "He started, "Congratulations?" he said, unsure of what to say to his best friend.

"It's a girl," Sirius sighed.

James beamed at Sirius, "That's amazing mate!"

"She's going to take her and have her grow up with my mother and Regulus. She's going to be around everything that I ran away from." Sirius said, looking out into somewhere only he could see. "I know, I know I said I'm not a baby kind of guy, nor a family guy, but I can't see my own child growing up there and like that." He continued, "She said she wouldn't have told me if she didn't need money. The doctor bills and hospital bills are too expensive and she's not making enough. "

"Are you going to pay?" James asked.

"I don't know what to do, James." Sirius said hopelessly. "I can't raise a child, especially a girl on my own. I can't just lock Rach up until she gives birth and then runaway with the baby."

James sat quietly thinking of what to say. "You know me and Lily are always here for you. We could help you. Lily's a girl, she could raise a girl." He said a smiling beginning to play at his lips, "Lily would love to help, and you know that. You can't let your _daughter_ go into that house."

"How am I supposed to take her away from Rach?" Sirius asked, "no one will give me the baby legally, I'm Sirius Black, not to mention the father who had no idea of the existence of the baby until seven months after she was conceived!"

"Then we don't do it legally." James stated. Sirius looked at his friend with a confused expression James knew all too well. "She'll have the baby at St. Mungos, and you will obviously be there. As soon as Rachel sleeps, walk out with her and we _obliviate_ everyone."

"You want me to kidnap my own baby, and cast _obliviate_how many times?" Sirius asked surprised at what his friend was saying. "Are you mad, Prongs? Every Death Eater will be out looking for me."

James stood as everything began to dawn on him. "Sirius, this is what Voldemort wanted. He wanted a baby that's blood was so pure that there was no trace of muggle blood in them." He continued, "This baby is the heir of the Ancient House of Black. You and Rachel come from the purest families in the Wizarding community and your baby is like the epitome of what Voldemort has wanted."

"You're saying that this psychotic git wants to marry my daughter?" Sirius said with deep distaste leaping off of his seat and felt an odd feeling of protecting the baby that was in Rachel's belly.

"Bloody hell, not that Sirius, you fool!" James said smacking his hand to his forehead. "He'd train her, make her almost his equal. She'd be everything he wanted to be, but only one thing would be the same. That her father did not want her like his own did not want him."

The two men remained quiet as they let this soak into them. Could it be true? They both knew that the girl indeed would be the purest of the purebloods and prime target of what Voldemort would cherish.

"Where would I take her?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence that was wafting the room. "Every Death Eater alive will be looking for her and me if what we think is true."

James looked down at his hands; he had sat down again after he made his brilliant theory. "Dumbledore," he simply stated.


	3. Woe

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people; J. K. Rowling does._**

* * *

><p><strong>Woe<strong>

After thrashing out more details Sirius left James' house and apparated back to his apartment. He went to his bedroom and hovered at the door staring at the swollen belly of the woman he once could have loved. How could he get her to see reason and runaway with him to wherever Dumbledore thought safe for them? Would she want to protect her child or would she go back and happily hand the baby over to Voldemort? Or, alas, would he have to kidnap his own child and go into hiding just for her protection? Many questions flooded his mind as he lay back down on his couch hoping sleep would come to him.

That morning Sirius and Rachel continued to argue about the child. He thought she was being too stubborn and not seeing reason and she thought he was being foolish to go against the Dark Lord's orders.

"Does your _Lord_ know that the baby is a girl?" he asked. When she said nothing he scoffed, "Seriously Rachel, you think Voldemort is going to make a little _girl_ his prodigy?" he asked her in disbelief. "He won't kill her, but you would have failed him, you would have ruined his brilliant idea."

"Don't be a fool, Sirius." She said lastly, before leaving the apartment.

Rachel entered Number 12 Grimmauld place soaked from the pouring rain that was outside. She hung her wet coat on the coat rack and walked up the stairs to Regulus' bedroom.

"Come in," he said at the sound of her knock. He took in her appearance and closed the door hurriedly behind her, putting a soundproof charm around the room. "Well?" he asked when he was satisfied with their privacy.

She sat on the bed looking solemn, "He bought it," she said softly. "I'm not sure if he'll send money, but he's concerned about her. He knows I'm here with you and your mother." She started to sob, "They're going to kill us if they find out, Reg."

Regulus Black put his arm around Rachel to comfort her. "They won't know we had anything to do with it. And in two months I promise you won't even remember you went and told him. Nobody will be able to know that you, Sirius or I had anything to do with her disappearance." He said reassuringly, letting Rachel sob into his shoulder. A tap on the window made the two jump in fright. It was an owl holding a letter between its beak.

Regulus took the letter from the owl's beak and the sack that was tied to its leg. "It's from Sirius," he said. He opened the letter and read:

_There is enough money in that sack for the past seven months, including the next two that you will endure. There's also enough money for you to set up a nursery and buy her whatever you will need. If you ever need more just send an owl and I will provide it for you._

_Sirius_

Regulus looked to Rachel who was staring at him in horror.

"He doesn't want her," she whispered and started to sob once more.


	4. Doubt

_**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people; J. K. Rowling does._**_

_**_Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED/STORY ALERTED THIS FANFICTION! It really does encourage me to update more often, and I love to hear reader's feedback._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt<strong>

_Two months later . . ._

"Well," Lily sighed, exhausted from the shopping they were doing. "I think you will be having a Christmas baby." She smiled at Sirius, who was standing in the lift alongside her and James.

Two months had gone by and Rachel could give birth at any moment. Sirius had not seen or heard from her since that day at his apartment. The next day James had filled Lily in on everything and even though she thought it was absolutely horrid to take a child away from its mother she agreed that the child deserved a better life than with a Death Eater.

Lily decided it would be best if Sirius lived with them for the first few months after the baby was born. "Babies are fragile and need to be given care around the clock," she had said. "You will live here until she is at least six months of age or seven, yes, stay here until Harry's first birthday. It would be such fun," she had continued as she started to plan the arrangements.

They had turned their spare bedroom in Godric's Hallow into a Nursery/Bedroom for Sirius. James loved the idea of having his best friend/brother living with him once again and he knew his wife was cherishing the idea of having a little baby girl to dress up in very frilly and pink outfits; Outfits that Sirius and James found revolting.

It was nearing Christmas and Sirius was beginning to get worried. He was not at all sure if he would be able to go through with the plan. Lily thought it was necessary to 'nest' which was what expecting mothers did. James and Sirius thought Lily just wanted an excuse to redecorate.

"I don't think he has to 'nest' sweetheart," James had said, as they walked through the Baby's shop once again.

"Even if he doesn't, we've already accomplished everything on my list." Lily said as the two men followed her obediently down the aisles. "We just need to buy her some every day onesies. I bought most of her clothes myself, and Remus contributed some as well. And as sweetly as Sirius has put it his daughter will not wear anything pink and fluffy, but we shall see about that." She said, eyeing Sirius sarcastically from the corners of her eyes.

Sirius scoffed, "Lily my dear, if you want to dress Harry in something frilly and pink go right ahead." James looked horrified. "Don't worry Prongs; I'm sure she already does when you're off at work." Lily's face went pink.

She quickly turned the corner and found what she needed. She held up two hangers in front of Sirius and James' faces waiting for a response. When all she got were puzzled looks from the two men before her she sighed. "Yellow or pink?" she asked.

"Umm…Yellow?" Sirius guessed. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a few more of the same outfit in yellow, and light green, and a soft shade of pink. As Lily went up to the counter to pay, Sirius and James drifted towards the lift.

"How does it feel to be out?" Sirius asked James, "After being in hiding for so long."

James stuffed his hands inside his jeans pockets and looked at his shoes. "With Harry it doesn't seem like time is going slow enough, but there are times were I get the _need_ to just step outside and feel the air on my skin." James looked at his friend and smiled softly, "Are you scared Padfoot?" he asked.

Sirius continued to stare at the floor tiles, "A little," he answered. "Now don't go telling people that; I do have a reputation to keep." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "We're stealing a baby."


	5. Christmas Eve & the Joy it Brings

**Christmas Eve and the Joy it Brings**

It was Christmas Eve and the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow was bright and warm. Christmas cheer was all through the house. James and Lily sat on the floor by the fire with Baby Harry; it was to be his first Christmas. Remus sat in an armchair near the couple sipping on some butterbeer while Sirius, was sitting by the window looking out into the snowy night. Peter had denied the invitation to join in their festivities. Peter was getting distant and more peculiar as days went by.

Rachel had promised Sirius would get an owl when she gave birth and it was already Christmas Eve. For the past three nights this was Sirius' post. He would not move from the window, waiting for an owl or something from Dumbledore.

Lily approached the brooding man, "Butterbeer?" she asked.

Sirius gave her a weak smile, "thank you Lils."

"She'll send an Owl," Lily smiled reassuringly, "she will want you to be there." She added, rubbing his back before sauntering off to the kitchen.

When it got closer to eight o'clock Sirius decided it was best to tear himself away from the window so that he could celebrate the remainder of the evening with the others. As he joined his friends by the fire, the fire started to sputter. The three Marauders and Lily stared dumbfounded at the flames; it was _Dumbledore._

"Good evening," said Dumbledore's face from the flames.

"Good evening," everyone in the room replied back as Sirius jumped up from his seat ready to take action.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, looking at the man through his half-mooned spectacles. "Rachel has gone into labor and has been taken to the maternity ward of St. Mungos. She has requested you be there for the delivery." Now, the man in the fire looked sternly at the three men in the room, "Remember the task at hand." With that said the fire began to sputter again and the old man's face had vanished.

"Ready?" James asked Sirius and Lupin. They all shook their heads nervously as they prepared to apparate for St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Lily nervously looked over the three men standing in front of her that had just taken their swig of Polyjuice Potion. She hadn't brewed the potion for long so the effects wouldn't last longer than a few hours. They slowly began to change into the people whose hair they had stolen.

"Remember," Lily started as the men started dressing in Healer and Mediwizard uniforms. "You're supposed to get into the hospital and act as they do. We watched them and how they act to not seem out of place." She continued, "You need to get to Rachel and no one else." The three men shook their heads and prepared to apparate. Lily turned to James, "be careful," she whispered hugging him. She felt weird giving him a kiss goodbye since he did not look like her husband anymore.

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror, "I can't believe you gave me the goblet with the woman's hair." He said incredulously while checking himself out, "If anything, Moony would have made the better woman," he snickered.

The three Marauders entered St. Mungos as casually as they could. Their hearts beating as if they all knew something might go wrong. What if Voldemort himself was disguised and in the birthing room? No one knew, but that was possible.

They found out what room Rachel was in and were pleased to see that the plan was going the way it was supposed to. Dr. Peter Finch was the Mediwizard assigned to help with Rachel's delivery. Dr. Peter Finch was not a part of the Order, but a huge supporter of the group. He had agreed to take on Rachel's delivery as long as he is thoroughly obliviated afterwards.

"Good evening," Dr. Finch greeted Rachel and Regulus with a smile. "How is the mother today?" he asked checking Rachel's chart.

Rachel whose face was red and puffy looked exhausted. Regulus was standing by her bed as if he was a Palace guard, no expression, no movement; he looked as if he was made of stone.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel hissed through a contraction.

"That is good." Dr. Finch smiled brightly, "These are the healers that will be assisting me with the delivery today. We shall begin shortly."

A healthy, 6 pound baby girl was born at 11:11pm, December 24, 1980. She was pink and the most beautiful baby ever that didn't smell bad, Sirius judged as he held his daughter in his hands.

"Are you crying, Padfoot?" James whispered, looking at his friend.

"Shut up, Prongs! I'm a woman remember, it's the maternal side coming out." He retorted as he wiped his eyes with one hand. Remus cleared his throat, bringing his friend back to his senses.

"Doctor, can you please come here a moment?" Lupin asked, trying to sound as worried as he possibly could. "_Immobulus__" _Lupin whispered, pointing his wand at the baby.

Dr. Finch and the Healers muttered and whispered as Regulas and Rachel looked on worried.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked trying to sit upright. "What's wrong with my baby?"

Dr. Finch cleared his throat and looked at Rachel solemnly. As the Marauders turned to wrap up the child in a blanket Dr. Finch started to explain to the two Death Eaters that the child was born still. That he hadn't made a sound or movement since being taken out of the womb. Rachel looked at the Doctor, horrified. She feared what the Dark Lord would do to her; she mourned the death of her child.

"Can I hold him?" she asked through tears. Dr. Finch shook his head 'of course.'

Remus gently passed the child over into her mother's arms. They had skillfully slipped the potion that would bring the child to the brink of death into the baby's mouth before handing her over to Rachel. Rachel looked into the baby's face, letting her finger trace the baby's features trying to etch the image of her baby in her mind forever. Sirius watched Rachel through wet eyes; he only wished she had seen reason and went into hiding with him.

After what seemed just like a minute to Rachel, Dr. Finch and the healers exited with the still baby to make preparations for burial. She lay in her bed with Regulas at her side weeping the hardest she ever had. Sirius couldn't exit the room fast enough to get away from the sound of the love of his life weeping.

The Marauders skillfully entered a supply closet with Dr. Finch. James quickly threw the invisibility cloak over Remus and the baby as Sirius obliviated the Doctor.

"Here's the antidote Moony," James said, pulling out a tiny bottle and slipping it under the cloak for Remus to give to the child.

After everything was as they saw fit, the Marauders exited the supply closet and headed towards the exit. They thought they had skillfully and smoothly succeeded in this mission except for one flaw. The Polyjuice potion began to wear off and a Death Eater caught a glimpse of James Potter leaving St. Mungos.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

The three Marauders and Harry watched curiously as Lily dressed the baby girl in a yellow onesie. It was nearing one in the morning and all the men found it odd Lily hadn't put Harry to bed yet.

"Well," Lily smiled, "doesn't she look adorable in her lil yellow onesie." Lily cooed at the girl as Harry cooed with her. "Yes, Harry, this is your new friend. Her name is . . ." Lily stopped and looked at Sirius questionably. "What is her name?" Lily asked him.

Sirius took the baby girl from Lily and looked at her in his arms. He did not want to give the child a name of a constellation and follow in the Black family tradition. Instead he wanted a name that was full of meaning; a name that he knew would be perfect for her.

"Elizabeth," he said, softly. "Her name will be Elizabeth Amber Black, E.A.B." Remus quickly wrote this down on the birth certificate they had stolen.

"Why Elizabeth?" James asked his best friend.

"It means God's Promise," Lily added.

"Exactly," Sirius smiled. "She's God's promise to better times to come."

Late that morning, the Potter's, Black's and Remus dressed in their best to attend a Christmas Party at Hogwarts. It was a rare occasion that the Potter's were allowed out of hiding and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Sirius, please," Lily begged as she chased him around the house. He was cradling Elizabeth in his arms as he ran away from Lily.

"No," Sirius barked, "I told you, my daughter is not wearing anything frilly, pink, or poufy! Especially when all three are combined!"

"Oh for Goodness sake, James!" Lily bellowed for her husband.

James who was struggling in getting Harry to put his jumper on flinched. "Blimey," he said to Harry, who was looking at his father with his green orbs. "Padfoot should know that he won't beat Lily at this." He finally succeeded in getting his son into his clothes and descended the stairs to find his wife looking disgruntled and his best friend cooing over his daughter.

"That's right Izzy; I won't let that crazy lady put that horrid dress on you." Sirius was saying to Elizabeth as she just stared at him blankly.

James put Harry in his play pen. "Sweetheart, why don't you just let him dress her in whatever he wants?" he asked sweetly, hoping she wouldn't explode on him next.

"Because this is better than anything he'd make her wear!" she said through clenched teeth. "This is the first time people are going to see her, she needs to make an impression."

"Honey," James said, trying to make his wife see how ridiculous she was being without making it too obvious. "She's not even a day old yet, everyone will be too into the fact that she's a new born baby."

"Completely, fresh out of the oven," Sirius sniggered.

James snorted, "Yes, like how Sirius put it."

Lily looked from James to Sirius and then uncrossed her arms and stormed off in a huff. The two Marauders stared at each other and silently agreed that the woman had gone mad.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and the babies entered the Party tent that was set up on the Hogwarts grounds. The party was being thrown for all of the Order members and their families, along with the Hogwarts students and faculty. It was a very merry and happy atmosphere that it made Lily and James nostalgic. Oh how they wished they didn't have to be in hiding, but for their safety and Harry's they needed to sacrifice.

The four friends and their children mingled through the crowd until they found an empty table at one of the corners of the tent. They placed Elizabeth and Harry's baby carriers on the table and tried to settle in. One by one guests came to their table to coo over the two babies. They greeted and chatted with Arthur and Molly Weasley, who nine months ago had given birth to another baby boy.

"How's little Ronald?" Lily cooed at the little red head boy who was on the table peering at Harry.

"Perfectly well," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "How's Harry?"

"Amazing," Lily beamed.

Even Professor McGonagall came to their table and held Elizabeth cooing at the baby girl.

"Who would have thought young Sirius Black would become a father," she smirked. "That to, to a beautiful girl like this." She added to the other Professors that were crowding around her.

Lily smiled at the small crowd that was growing around their table. She made sure Harry was okay and he was, sitting very comfortably in the arms of Hagrid the Caretaker he was giggling. Lily's eyes began to wander the crowd in the tent. Her eyes were searching for someone she hadn't seen in years. She was hoping to resolve their issues tonight, on such a special occasion. Finally, their eyes locked.

"I'll be right back," Lily said to Hagrid as she started to make her way across the tent. The brooding figure that had locked eyes with Lily started to make their way towards the pretty red head. They didn't lose the hold they had on each other's eyes, even when Lily smiled softly hoping that he'd smile back at her. Just as they were close enough to hear each other speak James came rushing over to Lily.

"Quick," he said hurriedly dragging Lily back to their table. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw that he had disappeared. "Voldemort found out we had something to do with Rachel's baby dying. If there's a snitch here he'll get to us." James added making Lily gasp at her husband as they reached their table.

As Lily finished changing Harry and Elizabeth into their pajamas she and Remus carried the babies downstairs to find that James and Sirius had put gifts under a Christmas tree that was fully decorated. Lily's mouth dropped open in surprise and delight; she was close to tears.

"We wanted Harry's and Elizabeth's first Christmas to be special." James smiled at his wife.

"When. . . "Lily whispered.

Sirius smiled, "When we all got to the party and James and I disappeared. We're still rather clever." He smirked as he took his daughter from Lupin and sat down next to the Christmas tree.

Lily took in the image that was in front of her; a beautiful Christmas tree, her husband, her baby and their friends all sitting under a Christmas tree with gifts and a fire crackling in the background. She couldn't believe they managed all this just in the hour they had been at that party. All of this overshadowed the hurt she felt for not talking to Severus.


	7. Happy Birthday Harry

**Happy Birthday Harry**

It was the week before July 31st, 1981. Lily was frantically running around trying to get things done for her little boy's first birthday party. She was very frustrated dealing with all the planning from the inside of her home at Godric's Hallow.

"I hope Andromeda isn't having any trouble helping me," She sighed, sitting next to Sirius who was having trouble feeding Elizabeth a bottle. "I am a lot to deal with, considering I'm held up in this prison and cannot do any of the shopping on my own."

Sirius gave up and let Elizabeth crawl across the table to Lily. "It's fine, plus Tonks is home for the holidays helping her." He smiled at the red head in front of him, who was now holding his seven month old daughter.

Seven months had gone by when Sirius and the others kidnapped the little girl from . He had not heard from or seen Rachel since she delivered Elizabeth. He had gotten news that his brother Regulus died a few weeks ago. Either Voldemort had killed him or someone killed Regulus on Voldemort's orders he was not sure.

Elizabeth had started crawling all around the house making it harder for the three adults living in the house to function. They were always worried that one of the babies would go up the stairs and come tumbling down. Harry was the most active since he had started walking, but Elizabeth was not far behind him in the mess they could get themselves in.

"Let's put this cutie in the playpen with her friend." Lily cooed as she and Sirius exited the kitchen. When they entered the family room they saw James and Harry asleep on the couch; Harry was lying on James' chest with this thumb in his mouth. Lily and Sirius smiled as they and Elizabeth stood in the arch way. "I can't believe my little man is turning one." She beamed at Sirius.

Sirius smiled back, taking his daughter from Lily, "I can't believe she's seven months."

It was nearing midnight and Harry was lying awake in his crib. Along with the little boy his mother was also lying awake in her bed. As the clock struck 11:56pm, Lily got out of bed, put her slippers on and tiptoed to the nursery. She quickly glanced over at Elizabeth's crib and smiled at the sleeping baby girl before she headed to her son's crib. She looked at her baby and smiled when she saw him awake.

"Hello there my little man," she smiled lifting him out of the crib. She held him and sat in the rocking chair next to the window. She rocked Harry in her arms waiting for the clock to strike midnight, and when it did she sung to him. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said kissing him on the forehead. "Now that you're one I would like to have a Mummy talk with you." Harry gurgled in his mother's lap. "Harry, I love you. No matter what happens, Mumma loves you, baby. Daddy loves you, too. I don't know how much time I will have with you, so where should I begin?" she asked him, thinking about what to start telling him. "How about how your father and I met?" Harry nodded his head. "James Potter and I were in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should know he was a right bastard. He picked on Severus, who was my best friend for years. I hated James. He was very close to Sirius Black, the schools heartthrob and Remus Lupin, a Prefect who was very bright and kind. There was also Peter Pettigrew, who was the biggest coward of the group." Lily began to drift off wondering why Peter had become so distant to the group in school he couldn't be a part from.

"Anyways, back to how I let myself fall in love with your father," she continued. "He had always been an arrogant prick, until our seventh year. We were both made Head boy and Head Girl. Now, when you have to spend that much time with a person and share the Head Students quarters you get to know a different side of a person. Also, his head deflated a little bit by then." She smirked, "But I'll let you in on a little secret which you are never to tell another soul," she said touching her finger to Harry's nose making him giggle. "I had, had a crush on your father just like all the other girls. But, I hated his arrogance and his bullying. Before I knew it, I was saying 'I do' in front of a priest with our friends and families. Few months later you arrived and now a year later you are one." She held Harry as close as she could, cradling him. "Your first word was Quidditch, you say 'Quich,' which sounds very close to another word; and I will let you know that my heart skipped a beat and I was ready to kill your father and Padfoot." Lily continued, "Also, I'm very sure your dear Godfather has bought you a toy broomstick, which I do not approve of." Lily continued to speak to Harry about a lot of things she thought he should know. She knew he wouldn't remember any of this, but to make her heart calm she needed to do this.

The silence was broken by a whimper from Elizabeth. Harry suddenly looked at Elizabeth's crib waiting to see if his friend was waking up. When she didn't he let out a huff and looked annoyed. Lily giggled at her boy in her arms. "She's cute isn't she?" she asked him. "Would be nice if you and her ended up together. I do approve you know," Lily smiled. "And your Mummy needs to approve the woman you decide to marry. I love Elizabeth and I'm sure she will be very beautiful. Besides I'm sure your father's would love the idea of the two of you getting married. They'd forever be joined as family." Lily and Harry laughed together. "But remember sweetheart, your studies come way before anything else, and I hope you went after me in that sense. Your father though bright enough to be Head boy, was very lazy with his coursework."

"I can't believe we need to be at Hogwarts in an hour!" Lily said frantically. She was running up and down the stairs all day. She was busy ironing Harry's and Elizabeth's outfits, her own and James' and Sirius'. She demanded they were suits but the men decided that would be too much. "There's too much to be done!"

James stared at his wife as she hurried herself into the kitchen with rollers in her hair. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up Harry from his play pen.

"That's your mum," he said to Harry as he climbed the stairs with him. "Now, let's see what your mother has picked out for you to wear. I apologize already for the itching, sweating, and any other irritants you have while wearing it." When James reached Harry's bedroom and saw the three piece suit laid out for his son he sighed; Lily had gone bloody mad.

He set Harry down on the changing table. "Now, son, you're one years old, and I feel that I am obligated to have a talk with you." He said as he started to get Harry dressed. "I don't know if your mum and I, or even a lot of people will make it through this war. But, if I have to 'go' I would like to have already spoken to you about certain things."

"Where should I start?" James thought aloud.

"SIRIUS BLACK, I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT GET HERE IN TIME AND GET ELIZABETH DRESSED I WILL CURSE YOU TO OBLIVION!" Lily bellowed from downstairs, pulling James out of his stupor.

James and Harry shared a look of panic, "Yes, let's start with your mother." James smiled, "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I've met quite a few." He said, winking at Harry as he lay him down to change his diaper. "She resisted me at first, for a long while too. But eventually she couldn't resist the Potter charm for too long. It's good for you, because otherwise you wouldn't be turning one today." James continued to talk to Harry about how him and Lily met and then switched the conversation to Quidditch.

"Best sport ever invented if you ask me." He said firmly. "I was Seeker at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor team and I'm sure you will be the same. After all you must have gotten my Quidditch genes the way you're able to follow my snitch at such an early age. Speaking of Hogwarts, remember it's all about having fun." He added, contradicting everything Lily had told the boy about school. The way Harry was looking at James, James could have sworn the baby boy in front of him understood everything he was saying. "Now your mum probably told you it's all about the school work and getting top grades on your N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S, which sure it is, but it's about the sneaking out and the pranks you can pull most of all." He said breaking into a large goofy smile remembering all that he and his friends had done. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and I, had invented this map, The Mauraders Map, it's bloody brilliant," James continued as he finished getting Harry's clothes on. "It shows you all of Hogwarts, even the grounds and the secret passageways. I would give it to you, but that bloody caretaker Filch took it off of us our seventh year. Such a shame too, you and Izzy could have had fun with that and my invisibility cloak."

James carried a fully dressed Harry to the rocking chair and sat down with him. "Another thing to know is that you need to have good friends around you, Harry." He said, staring at a picture of him and Lily with Sirius and Remus. "They make everything in life seem a lot easier than they might be. Hard times go by fast with good people around you. Sirius and Remus make being in hiding a lot easier than it would be." Then James' eyes fell on a picture of Elizabeth and Harry sitting together on a picnic blanket. "Also, I know you two are really young right now, but your Uncle Padfoot and I would simply love it if you and Izzy got married. We'd really be brothers then!" He said smirking at his one year old that was getting sleepy in his lap. "Having an amazing woman by your side is always a plus point when you have to go through anything in life. Your mum is amazing; mad also, but mostly amazing." James eventually rocked himself and Harry to sleep.

Sirius quickly snuck back into the house with Elizabeth in her baby bag across his chest. He looked around quickly before running to the staircase and up it, but he was too slow.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily bellowed angrily.

Sirius stopped and looked down at Elizabeth, who was giving him an '_I told you so'_ look. Sirius was really amazed at the expressions his seven month old gave him. He didn't think a child that young could have such understanding expressions.

"Lils," he said, with a smile that would make any woman melt. "I just took Izzy for a walk and now I'm back going upstairs to get her dressed."

"Your daughter isn't a puppy, you dog!" Lily sneered.

Sirius' smile grew bigger, "If I'm a dog, doesn't that make my baby my pup?" he asked, which made Lily turn on her heel and storm back into the kitchen. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and continued upstairs to get Elizabeth ready for the party.

The guests had arrived at Hogwarts on time. The dining hall was decorated with balloons bearing the words, _Happy Birthday Harry! _There were streamers and paper broomsticks everywhere. The tables had Quidditch table cloths thrown on them along with quaffles, snitches, and bludgers, flying high on the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling was sporting a sunny sky and had a barrier to keep the bludgers away from the guests.

"Andromeda," Lily sighed. "The hall looks amazing!" she said throwing her arms around Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing at all Lily." Andromeda smiled as she greeted James and Sirius.

"Muummmmm!" came the voice of Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter. An eight year old girl with purple hair came up from behind her mother. "Mum, we have stray bludgers again." She informed her mother and then caught sight of Elizabeth. "Oooooo, is this the baby?" she asked, reaching for Elizabeth.

"Nymphadora…" Andromeda said worriedly. "You must be careful, this is a real baby not one of your dolls."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Blimey Mum," she said. "I know that, and please do not call me Nymphadora!" She added her hair turning scarlet as she walked off with Elizabeth. Halfway down the hall she ran into a table knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Sirius simply swallowed hard and went to retrieve his baby before she got hurt.

As everyone gathered around Harry's Snitch shaped birthday cake, Lily was giddy with happiness. She loved being surrounded by all their friends and everyone that cared for her baby. She wished that her sister Petunia had accepted the invitation she had sent out weeks ago, but honestly never had her hopes high for it. Lily looked around the room once more before leaning down with Harry and James to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish," James whispered with a smile to his wife and son.

Lily smiled back at her husband, closed her eyes and blew.


	8. The Darkest Hour Just Before the Dawn

**The Darkest Hour Just Before the Dawn**

Lily stood by the window staring out at the world she wasn't allowed to step in. She ached to feel the cold on her skin and to have Harry play in the fall leaves. Today was Halloween, and in the Wizarding community Halloween was a day to party. Lily watched as Witches and Wizards headed over to the pub in Godric's Hollow.

"One day Harry," Lily said, to the boy that was on her hip. "One day, the three of us will be out there, playing in the leaves, going to Diagon Alley to shop, even Hogsmeade to have a warm butterbeer."

As Lily continued to stare longingly out the window with Harry in her arm, who was now tapping the window, she noticed a flicker in the Fidelius charm that was placed around the house. When she waited to see it again and it didn't come she dismissed it as a trick of her eye. She protectively held Harry closer to her and backed away from the window. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with a pang of dread. She felt that tonight might be the last night she had with her son.

James suddenly came into the lounge holding on to the radio that was tuned into the Wizarding Network. "Lily?" he asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Lily knowing she needed to be strong for the two men in her life shook herself out of her weary stupor. "I'm fine James, just wishing I could feel the cold air on my face." She lied.

James chuckled and took his wife and his son in a warm embrace. "One day soon, hopefully," he said, kissing Lily's forehead and pinching Harry's cheek.

Lily gave her husband a weak smile and sat there on the floor wrapped in her husband's arms. She had always felt protected in James' arms, even at Hogwarts.

"Do you want some dinner?" she asked, ending the horrible silence that engulfed her home.

"Sure," James smiled taking Harry who was now trying to grab his glasses. "One day little man you will have a pair of your own. All the Potter men have them. It adds to our charm" He said laughing at his one year old.

After dinner as Lily cleaned up the kitchen, James went upstairs to give Harry a bath. They had had Cheese Pudding, one of Harry's favorites.

"Don't forget his rubber duck, he doesn't like bathing without it." Lily shouted from the downstairs.

James reached the second floor landing and stared into his sons eyes. "Rubber duck, eh?" he said, questionably.

James quickly found the rubber duck hiding under the changing table in Harry's nursery and quickly started to make Harry's bath up. For the next half hour, James sat, got sprayed with water and soap in his eyes as he tried to bathe his one year old, who had become so hyper these days he wondered what would happen when he hit age two.

Finally, after having to wrestle Harry to wash his hair he had Harry in a towel and out of the tub. He heard a sigh from the bathroom door and turned around to see his wife standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Go ahead and say it," he sighed as he picked a toweled Harry up.

Lily smiled, "Say what?" she asked. She waved her wand and the water that was all over the bathroom floor vanished as she followed James into Harry's nursery.

The Potter's sat in front of their fireplace contentedly as Harry drifted in and out of sleep. Lily and James were reminiscing about their Hogwarts days and their plans for Harry. Lily wanted her son not to be a trouble maker. She only wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps in becoming Head Boy. James on the other hand wanted his son to be exactly like him. A ladies man, a trouble maker, brilliant Seeker for the Gryffindor team and of course if he could, Head Boy.

As the clocked ticked and Harry had finally fallen asleep it neared eleven o'clock in the night. James also started to drift off in front of the warm fire, which led Lily to stare longingly outside again. This time when she saw a flicker in the charm again she got to her feet and headed over to the window. She pressed her nose as close as she could to the window and waited to see it again. This time the flicker was bigger than the last and she stumbled back from the window.

"James," she said softly. James just moaned in his sleep, but didn't make to get up. "_James_," Lily said louder.

At the sound of his name from his wife who sounded worried he opened up his eyes. "Yes, Lily?" he asked, laying Harry on the sofa and walked over to his wife rubbing his sleepy eyes.

James Potter stared out the window with his wife and saw the flicker in the charm. He took his wand out and turned to his wife.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens I love you and Harry so much." He said, turning Lily to face him. "I loved you since the first day I saw you our first year at Hogwarts. You were walking down the hall with Snape and I accidently bumped into you knocking your books out of your hands. I remember looking back and seeing this beautiful redhead and wishing I'd get to know her some more." He continued, glancing at the window.

Lily was taken aback. She had no words to say just that she loved the man standing before her even more. She never expected him to remember their first meeting. The Fidelius charm had started to tear away, like burning cloth. He kissed his wife and moved her away from the window. "Promise me," he said hurriedly. "Promise me Lily, that you will get out of here with Harry."

Lily stared at her husband, tears falling down her face freely now. "James," she sobbed. "_James, please_," she begged. "I won't run, I will never be the same without you. Let's runaway together; don't stay here and fight him." She begged.

James kissed her again and handed her a sleeping Harry. "I have to hold him off for you. I have to _protect_ you and Harry. Think of me as the prat you hated at school. It'll make it easier." He said, as the Fidelius charm completely shattered away. "Lily, please, go, run! It's him!" James said, turning to face the door, bracing himself for what would become of him and his family. He looked back only once to see his wife and child once more before the front door exploded open.

Lily ran up the stairs into Harry's room closing the door behind her. She was now cradling a grumpy Harry in her arms. She was trying hard to lull him to sleep over the sounds of her husband battling off the darkest wizard of their time.

"Shh…shhh…please Harry, shhh." She whispered as her tears continued to roll down her face.

At once she heard a blast and green light came through the spaces between the doorway and she knew with the thud that followed that her husband was no more. Her heart broke, her legs almost gave way as she knew she would never see James again, hear his laugh or see him smile. As she held Harry closer and tighter to herself as she sobbed harder she knew what had to be done.

"Harry, Mumma loves you." She said softly, "Dada loves you. You're so loved and will always be loved." She added as she kissed her child.

Lily heard footsteps climbing the stairs and kissed and embraced Harry tightly right before putting him down in his crib. "I love you baby," she said lastly as the door blew open behind her.

A cackle of high pitched laughter engulfed the room as the light of the spell that had exploded the door open surpassed.

"Move aside," he hissed.

"Not Harry, not Harry, _please_ not Harry!" Lily pleaded in tears.

"Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside _now!"_

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … I'll do anything…Kill me instead... "

Voldemort laughed shrilly and with a flash of green light and a woman's scream, Lily Potter was dead.


	9. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

"Izzy, sweetheart, you really need to go to sleep on normal hours." Sirius said to his daughter as he put her down in her playpen. He knew it was his own fault, but he really wished he could fix this problem before the sleepover with Harry. Lily would murder him, finding out that the child slept after midnight. Sirius was enjoying being back in his flat that he thoroughly baby proofed. Despite the fact that at times it did get a little boring with just having a 7-month old for company he still had fun.

Halloween was a fun day for them. They had gone out to the park and to the pub; another detail he would leave out when Lily asked about what the two had been up to. Finally, the day had come to an end and after a dinner and a bath, Sirius attempted to get his child to sleep. Due to his bad luck, the bath had made Elizabeth hyper.

A knock at his door alarmed him. It was almost one in the morning and nothing good could ever come with a knock that late. He made sure Elizabeth was secure and comfy in her playpen with her stuffed frog and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Remus standing there in front of him.

"What's wrong, Moony?" he asked, taking in Lupin's shabby appearance and sullen look.

"Lily and James…" Remus started to say, but he was not able to finish his sentence.

Sirius shook his head, "Not possible," he said. "Where's Wormtail?" he asked.

Lupin looked down at the floor, "He wasn't at his hideout, I already checked." As soon as Lupin had answered his question Sirius knew something was wrong. He ran out of his flat as fast as he could. He needed to get to Godric's Hollow, to the Potter's cottage.

Sirius reached the cottage as Rubeus Hagrid; the gamekeeper of Hogwarts emerged from the wreckage. Sirius could do nothing but stare at the cottage. He felt as if his heart had dropped somewhere into his stomach. He did not even notice Hagrid trying to engage him in conversation.

"Sirius!" Hagrid said, loudly jolting Sirius into the present.

"James and Lily?" he asked, grimly.

Hagrid started to sob loudly. "Gone," he said.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, holding on to some hope that at least his godson survived.

Hagrid sniffled, "Right here, nothin' but a scar on his forehead." He showed Sirius the bundle that was in his arms.

Sirius took Harry from Hagrid and looked at the boy. He stared at his best friend's son, who now was an orphan. He was so happy that the child was alive. Harry looked at Sirius with his green orbs, recognizing the face he had seen so often. He suddenly got comfortable in Sirius' arms. He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, where the scar was, and then handed him back to Hagrid as he surveyed the damage done.

"Please wait until I get back." Sirius said to Hagrid as he entered the ruined cottage.

After a few minutes Sirius emerged from the wreckage and walked over to where Hagrid was standing with a fussy baby. The two just stood there silently for a few moments staring at the remains. All that could be heard in Godric's Hollow were Harry's gurgling noises.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid," Sirius said breaking the silence. "I'm his Godfather, I'll look after him."

Hagrid shook his head, "Dumbledore said Harry is to go to his aunt and uncle."

Sirius looked solemnly into Harry's eyes and knew that if Dumbledore had said it, it must be the best way. He gave Harry one more kiss and Hagrid his motorcycle to get Harry to Surrey safely as he went in search for Peter Pettigrew.

A knock at the door is what pulled Remus Lupin out of his stupor. He glanced at the playpen to make sure Elizabeth was still asleep. He looked at the watch over the mantel and walked to the door where he was met with Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir," Remus said surprised.

"Hello Remus," Dumbledore said, with his usual misty voice. "I assume you have heard of what has happened."

"So it's true?" Remus asked grimly. "Where's Sirius?"

Dumbledore looked at Remus through his moon shaped spectacles, "Shall we discuss this inside?"

"Oh, of course," Remus answered, letting Dumbledore into the flat.

Dumbledore proceeded to tell Remus about what had happened with Sirius. He then explained where Harry was being taken and why. Remus sat quietly listening to everything the old Wizard had to say. Every now and then his eyes glanced at the silently sleeping baby in the playpen in front of him.

"And what about Elizabeth?" he finally asked.

"I fear that Sirius' brother, Regulus may have told his mother of Elizabeth's existence. This in fact would give her the want to find out where Sirius has hidden the child. Therefore, I'm sure Bellatrix knows of Elizabeth as well." Dumbledore paused. "I had thought of Andromeda Tonks taking care of Elizabeth since she was Sirius' favorite cousin, but Bellatrix is too close."

"So, what does that mean for Elizabeth?" Remus asked, getting annoyed with all this background information. He wanted to know where the little girl he had gotten attached to was going to be spending the rest of her life. Harry was set, living with his muggle Uncle and Aunt, but this child had no one but him, and with his condition it was not feasible for him to care for her.

"There is only one place I could find that did not have any connection to the Black family. It is a bit far, but she will be taken well care of." Dumbledore continued, "There's a man named Elijah Brosnier, he had gone to Hogwarts with you, he was in Ravenclaw. He has been apart of the Order for some time now, but not many know this."

"So you would like to send this child to a stranger?" Remus asked incredulously.

Dumbledore sighed with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Elijah has a son of his own, yet Elizabeth will be staying in the orphanage next door to him." At Remus' expression at the word orphanage Dumbledore decided to further explain his reasoning. "Nobody would assume I'd send the heir of the House of Black to a muggle orphanage. They'll search everywhere for this child in Europe and an American orphanage will be the last place they will think of. Elizabeth will be safe there."


	10. America

**AN: Short, but more to come! **

America

Remus held Elizabeth closely to him as he surveyed the occupants of the St. Mary's House for Boys and Girl in Manhattan, New York City. He looked over to the house that was directly next door to the orphanage where a man was standing. Remus and the man locked eyes before the man disappeared behind his door.

Remus walked to the stoop of the Orphanage and stared down at the child in his arms. He loved her like his own daughter and wished that there were some way he could have kept her. His condition would never allow it to be safe for a child so young to be cared for properly. He gently put her down onto the doormat and tucked the letter Dumbledore had written under her hand. He kissed her on the forehead and once more got a good look at her before leaving.

Every emotion inside him begged him to turn back and get one more look at the little girl, yet he knew if he did that he'd never let her go. He wrapped his cloak around himself tightly as he quickly and swiftly entered the house where just a little before a man had stood.


	11. America Part Deux

America Part Deux

**Fast Forward 10 years**

It was August 30, 1991 in Manhattan, NY. The weather was warm and the 'back-to-school' season was in the air. A girl of about ten years old with unruly, curly black hair, bright, piercing blue eyes and skin like porcelain sat on the curb playing with a boy a few months older than herself. The boy had black hair, brown, mysterious eyes and a mischievous looking face. They were playing jax.

"Elizabeth Black!" bellowed a voice from the stoop of St. Mary's orphanage. The girls head whipped towards the stoop of the orphanage that was behind her so fast she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Someone's in trouble." The boy sung in a whisper.

Elizabeth turned towards him and rolled her eyes, "shut up, Pierce." She hissed.

"Lorelai doesn't look too happy about something." He said. "What did you do?" He grinned teasingly. Before Elizabeth could answer, Lorelai had made her way over to them.

"Elizabeth," she started. "Hello Pierce, how's your father?" she asked realizing the boy's presence.

"He's the same as he always is." Pierce replied simply.

Lorelai smiled at him ruffling his hair with her hand. "Well, it's getting late you should probably go home now. Elizabeth has a visitor."

Elizabeth and Pierce looked at Lorelai questionably. Not once in the ten years that she had been there had she ever had a visitor other than Pierce and his father.

Lorelai lead Elizabeth up to the stoop of the stairs to the entrance of the Orphanage. They walked together until they reached the room that was reserved for meetings with prospective parents. Outside of the door Lorelai stopped and turned to Elizabeth.

She smiled, "I know you're wondering who the visitor is." She said softly. "He is from a school in Scotland that you have been asked to join."

"Scotland?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

"He will tell you all about it. I must pack your things, you leave today." She answered grimly.

Lorelai turned and left Elizabeth outside the room where she was to hear about her immediate future. Elizabeth stood nervously, constantly shifting her weight on one foot to the other, back and forth, until finally she got some nerve.

She slowly turned the knob of the door and opening it a creak until she saw the man sitting at the table. His over coat looked shabby and his skin pale, he had light brown hair and did not look old enough to be a Principal of a school.

"Good evening, you must be Elizabeth." He said with a smile. When he noticed Elizabeth's hesitant demeanor, he spoke again. "My name is Remus Lupin. Please sit." He said pointing to the chair across from him. "What we have to discuss will take some time."

Elizabeth took the seat across from the man realizing that the man had an English accent. She knew the accent well because Pierce's father also had the same accent.

"How are you?" Remus asked her nicely.

Elizabeth smiled meekly. "I'm fine, thank you." Then remembering her manners she added, "You?"

Remus smiled broadly, "I am fine as well." He then cleared his throat indicating he was about to tell her everything she was dying to know. "I do not know if Miss. Hastings informed you of why I am here." He said pausing to see if Elizabeth would interrupt him. "Well, I am here to take you to a school you have been accepted too. Now this is not an ordinary school." This spiked Elizabeth's attention. "It is for gifted children like yourself. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused once again waiting for a reaction from the girl. He was just about to start speaking again when the reaction he wanted came.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?" she asked thunderstruck. "Like in fairytales?" When Remus shook his head, Elizabeth knew she was being tricked. "Those things do not exist. We've always been told it's fake."

"Have you ever made anything happen that you could not explain?" Remus asked.

"No." Elizabeth said plainly.

"Think hard Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stared at the man trying to think back, back as far as she could to remember anything that had not made sense. "I once got a horrible hair cut and the next day my hair was back to normal. Lorelai was really mad about that." She said smiling as she reminisced about the anger and frustration that had caused.

Remus reached into his coat pocket and pulled a letter out and handed it to Elizabeth. "Read it. It will help you understand some more." After reading the letter and the list of supplies that she needed she looked up at Remus.

"You can't find any of this here, and I still do not believe that magic exists. Lorelai would not lie to me." She said adamantly.

Remus smiled and pointed at painting that was hanging on the wall behind Elizabeth. She turned around to see that the picture had come alive. The landscape painting was emitting sounds of birds chirping and of the wind blowing through the trees that were along a lake that was flowing.

"You still think it doesn't exist?" he asked smirking.

Elizabeth stood in the entrance hall of the orphanage with her backpack on her back, her trolley bag next to her as she waited for Lorelai and Remus to come out of the office. They were discussing the details of the school and her departure and return to the orphanage. Remus had said that the schools real identity was a secret. She was not allowed to use magic in front of a non-magical person nor was she allowed to speak about it, so obviously she was curious to what they were discussing.

In honesty, she was afraid to leave the orphanage. Her grip tightened on the blanket she was holding. All she knew was the orphanage. She did not even know this man well enough, yet she knew if Lorelai was letting him take her away that he must not be so bad. She thought of what she would tell her best friend Pierce. Where was she going? To a school outside of America, but why? The door suddenly opened and Lorelai and Remus came out laughing.

Remus looked down at Elizabeth and at the blanket she was holding and smiled warmly at her. "Are you ready?" he asked nicely.

Elizabeth shook her head yes, "Can I say goodbye to Pierce?" she asked quietly.

Lorelai smiled, "Pierce is Mr. Brosnier's son. They're really close."

"I'm afraid we do not have time for that." Remus replied sadly. "You will be able to write to him as at Hogwarts we do not allow students to use telephones." Remus looked between Elizabeth and Lorelai before excusing himself to allow the two to say goodbye.

Lorelai knelt down and give Elizabeth a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she said teary eyed. "I remember when you first came here. This chubby baby with these bright blue eyes; I couldn't get enough of you. Now, you're all grown up going to a school abroad." Lorelai let the tears flow freely as she hugged Elizabeth again.

"You'll always be my best friend Lorelai." She said sadly. "I will write to you everyday and tell you about all the men you're missing out on." She giggled.

Elizabeth and Remus made their way down the street. Elizabeth kept turning around to see if she could still see the orphanage. When they turned down a corner she knew she would not see her home for a long time.

Remus cleared his throat, "you'll enjoy your time at Hogwarts." He said breaking the silence as they walked. "You'll consider it a home, just as I did." He suddenly turned down an alley way and Elizabeth stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you going in there?" She asked, scared.

Remus smiled. "You have one day to get all your supplies and books before term begins. Term begins September 1st, as today is the 30th of August we must hurry."

"We have to get to the airport." Elizabeth said, still not moving from her place on the sidewalk.

"Wizards travel by all different means." Remus informed her smiling. "We will be apparating to London and for you to truly understand what apparition is you must take my hand and join me in this alleyway so that non-magic folk cannot see."

Elizabeth looked up at the man she had just met hours ago. She took his hand with bated breath and suddenly the alleyway was nowhere in sight.


	12. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Elizabeth felt Remus' hand jerk away from her making her grip on harder. She could not see the alleyway any longer, yet she could see just darkness. She felt pressure on all sides of her and was having trouble breathing. She felt like someone was tying iron chains around her body and squeezing so hard. Suddenly she felt her feet slam to the ground as she fell to her knees vomiting.

Remus stood behind Elizabeth holding her hair. "Yes, unfortunately anyone who experiences apparition the first time tends to vomit."

"I wonder why," Elizabeth, said with annoyance as she got off the floor wiping her mouth with the handkerchief Remus handed her.

"Well," Remus said, "Welcome to London." He added smiling as he helped her walk out of the alleyway onto the sidewalk of the cobbled road.

Elizabeth looked around already knowing that she was not in America anymore. The street was cobbled instead of paved. The shops looked very different, even the people were dressed differently and carried themselves differently.

"It is almost eleven so we best get to the Leaky Cauldron to get rooms and have some dinner."

Remus and Elizabeth sat at a table in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron. They both had ordered Shepard's pie. As they sat eating, Elizabeth had a million questions going through her head. Just a few hours ago she was sitting on the curb out in front of Pierce's home in New York thinking about what to do with the rest of their summer. Now, she was sitting in a pub in London, England starting school the day after tomorrow.

"Remus," she said clearing her throat, getting the man's attention. "What is Hogwarts going to be like?" she asked, playing with her shepherd's pie.

Remus swallowed and set his fork down. "Well," he said, thinking of where to start. "Hogwarts will be the best seven years of your life. At least they were mine." He said with a smile. "You make friends at Hogwarts that stay your friends for life."

"I'm not good at making friends." Elizabeth said, cutting Remus off.

He smiled fondly, "You'll make friends don't worry." He sighed and began to reminisce his years at Hogwarts telling Elizabeth the best of them. He told her about the classes and the professors, the feasts and the occasional balls. Then a thought struck him.

"Elizabeth," he said, "Do you know that your father went to Hogwarts?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head 'no.' "He did." Remus replied, "He was very bright and also a troublemaker. I was at Hogwarts with him." At this Elizabeth brightened up.

"You went to school with my Dad?!" she asked smiling. "What was he like? What did he look like? Am I anything like him?" she asked all these questions so fast that Remus did not know where to start from.

He chuckled. "Calm down I will answer all your questions. It's late though. You best get up to bed, we have a lot of shopping to do and then we will talk about your father."

After begrudgingly going to bed the previous night, Elizabeth could not wait to have all the questions she had ever had answered. It was 8am and even with a time difference she was wide-awake. She was dressed and ready to go down for breakfast, yet was not sure if Remus would come to her door to get her. After waiting for as long as she had she left her room to go into the dining area alone. When she descended the stairs she saw that Remus was already there reading a paper that had moving pictures on it.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He said from behind the moving paper.

Elizabeth slid into the chair next to him crossing her hands on the table in front of her. "Good morning." She sighed. "Why are the images on that paper moving?" she asked curiously. She couldn't tear her eyes off of an image of little elf looking things moving about in a dungeon.

"Yes, another fun fact about the Wizarding world is that our pictures move. They can be in frames or in newspapers or in books and they will move." He smiled putting down his paper.

"Interesting." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She was beginning to get restless and wanted to know when they information of her father would start flowing.

** "**Do you want some breakfast?" Remus asked.

"I don't really eat breakfast." Elizabeth replied. "I never get hungry in the mornings."

Remus shook his head and decided that they would go to Gringotts bank first and then off to do her school shopping.

Elizabeth followed Remus to the back of The Leaky Cauldron. She looked every which way and did not find a door to go through. She watched Remus approach the brick wall and take out his magic wand. She gasped as she had never seen a real magic wand before. As she watched, Remus tapped the bricks in a pattern. When he was done the bricks rumbled and started to move away, as if making a doorway.

Remus turned to Elizabeth who had an expression of awe written all across her face. "That was your first experience to a little bit of magic. Wait until you learn about all the other things possible to do with a wand." He gestured for her to come stand next to him. When Elizabeth stood next to Remus and looked at what the bricks had open up to she gasped in surprise. It was an actual alley bustling with shops and a crowd of people, that she could only guess were all Witches and Wizards.

"Welcome to the Wizarding World Elizabeth." Remus said putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her into Diagon Alley.


	13. Kings Cross

**Kings Cross**

Elizabeth stared at the speckled owl that was staring directly back at her. She and Remus had finished all her shopping the other day and as a gift he gave her the speckled owl. He told her that the owl would come in use at Hogwarts. Apparently, they didn't use regular type of mail with stamps; Owls delivered mail. She also discovered that in England mail was called post.

"Still can't think of a name for him?" Remus asked amused as he watched the little girl.

"I think he looks like a Chester." Elizabeth said, breaking her eye contact with the owl that hooted in protest.

Remus smiled and handed her a piece of paper. "That is your train ticket." He explained as she looked at the ticket.

"Platform nine and three-quarters?" Elizabeth asked puzzled. "I might be only ten years old and only been on the train once, but I know there is no such thing." She stated adamantly.

Remus walked over to the back of the trolley that carried all of Elizabeth's things. "Elizabeth, would you mind sitting on the bars of the trolley please?" he asked politely. Elizabeth looked at him questionably before agreeing. With a little help from Remus she was sitting securely next to Chester's cage. Remus began to push the trolley slowly and then quickly picked up pace. Elizabeth turned around to see where Remus was navigating the trolley.

"Remus," she said, nervously. "You do know there is a huge pillar in the direction you are walking?"

Remus smiled, "I know." He said simply and before Elizabeth knew it the not-so busy train platforms of 9 and 10 disappeared before her. She heard a loud steam engine blow and she quickly whipped her head around to see a sign. The sight read _Hogwarts Express 11:00 am. _She looked back at Remus who was smiling. "This is platform 9 and 3/4 . "he said matter of factly. "All you do is walk into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and that is how you get here." He explained.

Elizabeth nodded her head to indicate that she understood and started to look around the platform. She could hear the hooting owls, meowing cats, and the scrapes of the trunks being dragged along with the babbling crowd. She saw children hanging out of the compartment windows saying good-bye to family. Some students had their school uniforms on already. She saw a family of redheads being handed sandwiches by their mother.

Remus began to push the trolley further into the crowd and nearer to the family of redheads. Suddenly, Elizabeth was in earshot of the family.

"Look after Ron," the mother said sternly to the two redheaded twins.

"Don't worry," one of the twins replied. "Ickle Ronnykins is safe with us."

The youngest son who must have been Ron said, "Shut up!" and caught Elizabeth's eye. This made the boy blush crimson, almost the color of his own hair.

"Elizabeth," Remus said pulling her out of her awe of seeing an actual Wizarding family. "I've put your things on the train, you do not have to worry about them because they will be taken to your dormitory." He continued, "Halfway through the train ride students begin to change into their school robes. Your uniform is in your knapsack along with your Wizarding money." Elizabeth nodded. "I want you to take care fo yourself and remember that no matter what anyone says, your father was a good man and that you come from a good family."

"He's that well known?" she asked, putting her backpack on her back.

"I know I haven't told you much about him, but believe me he was an honorable man. You will run into people who think otherwise and I want you to disregard them." He shook his head of negative thoughts and beamed at the little girl in front of him. "I want you to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. They will be the best years of your life."

A few more words from Remus and an emotional goodbye and Elizabeth was making her way through the train to find an empty compartment. She was determined to sit all the way at the end in the last compartment as to be lucky to sit by herself. When she reached the last compartment a dark haired boy with glasses already occupied it. She smiled shyly at him and decided to take the empty compartment next to his.

Elizabeth sat in the compartment by herself staring outside at the Wizarding families saying goodbye to their children. Suddenly she heard a tap on the compartment door. It was the boy who she had seen earlier running after a toad.

"Sorry, but everywhere else is full." He said shyly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"You can stay." Elizabeth replied and the boy sat down across from her.

The two remained quiet, watching the rest of the students boarding the train and families leaving. When the train started to move another girl joined Elizabeth and the boy with the toad. She had bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She sat quietly next to Elizabeth with her hands in her lap. Elizabeth could see from the corner of her eye that the girl kept looking from Elizabeth and the boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl finally said breaking the silence. "I'm a first year." She added.

"I-I'm N-Neville Longbottom." The boy with the toad said nervously.

"I'm Elizabeth Black." Elizabeth said, after Neville. "First year as well."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "Your accent is different." She said. "You're not from England."

"I'm from America," Elizabeth said.

Hermione's eyes brightened up. "That's brilliant." She said smiling, "My parents know some American's. They're dentists, my parents that is. I'm muggle born. I've read all my schoolbooks and a few others for background information on the Wizarding world. It's really fascinating."

Neville and Elizabeth stared at Hermione as she continued her tirade of all the readings she had done before coming to Hogwarts. She had a bossy sort of voice Elizabeth noticed.

"What about the two of you?" she asked, finally finished with her biography.

Neville answered first, "I'm pureblood," He said nervously. "I live with my Gran."

"Pureblood?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"It means that he comes from a family of only magical folk." Hermione answered. "I'm muggle born because I come from parents who do not have magic."

Hermione and Neville looked to Elizabeth who swallowed. "I actually don't know what I am." She said shyly. "All I know is my father had magic, I know nothing of my mother."

"I'm sorry," Neville said sweetly.

The three began to talk freely after a few awkward silences. They get to know each other better and even share a few chocolate frogs. Neville began to tell Elizabeth and Hermione more about the Wizarding world. The two girls were fascinated to hear about the daily lives of wizards and what they thought of muggles and their simple activities.

The train began to slow down which indicated their impending arrival to Hogsmeade station. Elizabeth and Neville quickly dressed into their school robes before the train came to a full stop. They were about to enter the world they would remain in for the rest of the year; Hogwarts.


	14. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

The train came to a stop and Elizabeth, Hermione and Neville opened the compartment door to join the others pushing their way towards the door. They exited the train onto a dark, tiny platform. The air was cold making the three shiver and Neville sniffle.

Two boys passed Hermione and she scoffed. "That's Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." She said to Elizabeth and Neville's unasked question.

"Blimey!" Neville gasped, "Is that really Harry Potter?"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" came a voice from ahead. Elizabeth saw a lamp bobbing above the other students' heads. The man that held the lamp was fairly hairy. All Elizabeth could see were his eyes shining under the lamps light. He looked like a giant, yet as Hermione explained giants were much taller. "C'mon, follow me firs' years!" His big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

They followed the man who held the lantern down a sharp, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Elizabeth really felt out of place. There was hardly a place in New York that was this dark, with no lights to see for a far. They suddenly came to a stop and were told by the man to get into the boats; four to a boat. Elizabeth, Hermione and Neville got into the same boat and another girl joined them. The boats magically sailed towards the massive castle in front of them.

As they climbed the steps to the entrance of the castle the doors swung open and a woman stood there. She was tall and had black hair that was tightly pulled back into a bun. A very neat and tidy bun Elizabeth noticed. Not the kind Lorelai used to make in a hurry. She was wearing emerald-green robes and as she stood there she looked very strict. She was someone to never annoy.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wider and walked ahead the students as they followed her into the entrance hall. The hall was rather very large that Elizabeth could not make out the ceiling. Instead of electrical lights, torches were lighting the stonewalls. She thought that maybe the Wizarding world had not heard of electricity yet. They continued to follow Professor McGonagall into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They filed in, standing closer to one another that was wanted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Professor McGonagall continued to speak about the school and the houses that they would be sorted into. Elizabeth tried to take note of everything she was saying mentally. What if this was how you were sorted? On how much you knew about the magical world. She knew nothing. She began to get extremely nervous.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall added as she lingered her eyes on Neville's cloak, which was secured under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the room and Neville exhaled audibly beside Elizabeth.

"You might want to fix your hair a little." Hermione said to Elizabeth as she fixed her own. Elizabeth embarrassed began to smooth down her hair.

Professor McGonagall returned to the chambers and one by one all the ghosts that had come through floated away.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line." Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Elizabeth's nervousness peaked as they headed out of the small room and into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in the air above the four long tables. At the tables sat the other students and upon the tables were golden silverware. They were led to the long table where the teachers were sitting. The ghosts shone misty silver among the students as they waited for the sorting to start.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione explained to Harry.

Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling and was marveled by what magic could do. When Elizabeth finally glanced back at the teachers table Professor McGonagall had already placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was extremely dirty and very tattered. _Maybe they had to pull a rabbit out of it. _Elizabeth giggled to herself and turned to her side. She locked eyes with Harry who was also silently laughing to himself. Suddenly the two noticing they were staring at one another looked away. From then on Elizabeth locked eyes with the hat and did not look anywhere else.

There was complete silence throughout the Great Hall that added to Elizabeth's anxiety. Then the hat twitched and Elizabeth rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. A tear near the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. The hat bowed it's tip to each of the four tables and became quiet and still again.

Elizabeth was relieved that all they had to do was try on the hat; To think if they had a real test to take. Professor McGonagall once again stood in front of the First years, next to the hat. She was now holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Elizabeth's anxiety quickened as she realized they would be sorted alphabetically.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth's heart stopped at her name being called. She swallowed and made her way to the front to sit on the stool. As she sat, Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile and then placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm," the hat said twitching, startling Elizabeth who suddenly grabbed the edge of the stool. "Plenty of courage, and a lot of mind too. Where should I put you? Your entire family was in Slytherin yet your father was in Gryffindor . . ."

_Oh please let it be Gryffindor like my father. _

"Gryffindor you say?" said the small voice. "Just like your father it better be GRYFFINDOR!"


	15. First Impressions

**Author Note: Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I will definitely try to update the story as much as I can. The semester has started and with classes updating gets a little difficult. Please keep reviewing, feedback is always awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions<strong>

Elizabeth lay in bed the night after the feast. It was very surreal to her that just two days ago she was lying in her bed at the orphanage. She would have gone to the store with Lorelai to get her _Back to school _things. Her and Pierce would have made sure they had recess together and lunch. However, here she was somewhere in Europe at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Welcoming Feast was amazing. The food was so very delicious. The trays and trays that were laden with food kept refilling themselves, as they got near to finished. The other students seemed very friendly. Hermione Granger the girl she met on the train was her roommate along with a few other Gryffindor First year girls. Hermione was _Muggle born, _which meant she was born to non-magical parents. Neville Longbottom the boy she also had met on the train was in Gryffindor as well. He was a _pureblood_, which meant almost everyone in his family was magical. She knew they would be good friends together, as he was shy too. Then there was Seamus Finnegan who was _half and half_ as he himself had said. His dad is a muggle and his mom a witch. Then there was the family of red heads. She thought they were rather intriguing as they all had red hair and freckles. The twins constantly cracked jokes, the older one who was a Prefect and the youngest named Ron was simply . . . she did not know what to think of him actually. Then there was Harry Potter. When his name was called out for the Sorting everyone had gone quiet. You could hear a pin drop to the floor in the Great Hall. How was he so popular already? Was he famous for something? She would ask Hermione in the morning. She was sure Hermione would know the answer, being as annoyingly bright as she was.

Elizabeth turned over onto her side. She had her curtains drawn closed around her four-poster bed. She still felt weird and nervous about all of this. She wished someone had prepared her for such a surprise. Her magical? Going to a magical school full of other magical children? She wondered what it would have been like growing up knowing about the magical world. There were different games liked _Quidditch_ that she knew nothing about. They even had different types of candy, like Chocolate frogs and Every Flavored Beans. It was a whole different world. She decided that she would go to the library during her free time and read as much as she could about this new world she was thrown into. She then turned over once more and drifted off into sleep.


	16. Oliver

**Oliver **

Months of classes had past quickly. Elizabeth's favorite classes were History of Magic and flying. She spent most of her free time outside of classes doing her classwork in the library and then reading every book she could get her hands on. She learned so much about the Wizarding world. For example she finally learned why Harry Potter was so famous. She knew what he must be going through, as she had never met her parents either. The difference though, was that her father was still alive. She possibly had the chance to meet him in her life. She also realized he had a knack of getting into trouble. In the first semester alone he, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had defeated a troll and were caught sneaking out and given detentions.

She even made a new friend; Oliver Wood was his name. Being that he was four years a head of her it was rather odd that they had come across each other. She had been leaving the Library when she came upon Wood who had dropped all of his rolls of parchment and his copy of _Quidditch through the Ages. _She stopped to help him and the two struck up a conversation.

"Thank you," Wood had said, as Elizabeth helped him pick up his things. "I always see you in the library pouring over one book or the other."

"Yes," Elizabeth answered blushing. "I love to read."

Wood smiled back and after he had everything in order stood up. He stared at her and smiled once more. ""Well, where are you headed?" he asked.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the question. "Back to the Common Room." She replied shyly.

"Brilliant. I'm headed there as well." He said smiling and gestured for her to go on first.

As they walked together through the corridors they remained quiet for a bit. A lot of girls gave Elizabeth envious looks as she was walking with the oh-so-attractive Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"I'm Oliver Wood, by the way." He said nonchalantly.

"Elizabeth Black," Elizabeth added. "You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I know."

Oliver smiled, "And you're the girl from America. You're pretty famous yourself you know?"

Elizabeth turned crimson and began to bite her lip, "Why would I be famous?"

Wood's smile broadened, "Well for one, you're the only one at the school that's from America and everyone knows that only children from Britain gain acceptance here."

Elizabeth nodded her head. She knew it was true, as she had read it in _Hogwarts, A history. _Only students from Britain and Scotland were allowed acceptance to Hogwarts.

"Maybe it's because I was born here." She stated, unsure if it were true. "But I'm not sure."

"Do you know much about Quidditch?" Wood asked, swiftly changing the subject as he could sense she was getting a tad uncomfortable.

"Yes, I read about it. There are a few books about it in the library. I've also been to a few games. It looks fun to play." She replied.

Oliver stopped in his tracks, which made Elizabeth stop as well. His mouth was gaping open as he stared at her perplexed by what she said. "Are you implying that you have never played Quidditch?"

Elizabeth did not expect that to be a crime or something odd. She had always assumed a lot of students had not ever played the sport. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked, unsurely.

That is what started their friendship and soon enough Oliver had Elizabeth playing Quidditch in no time. It suited him well enough too. Now if no one on the team wanted to practice he had her to torture.


	17. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Christmas**

Christmas came soon enough and the majority of the students went home for the holidays. Neville, Hermione and Wood had all gone home as well. Elizabeth wasn't allowed, as all the traveling would cost too much money since she wasn't permitted an escort. Beside herself the Weasley's and Harry were also staying for the Holidays. She thought it would be a quiet holiday as she was the only girl in her dormitory that remained; yet she was mistaken.

Elizabeth could not sleep in the dormitory alone, as every creek scared her. She took it upon herself to sleep down in the common room on the couch in front of the fire as not many Gryffindor students remained.

One night as she lay on the couch reading a book before bed she heard someone coming down the stairs from the dormitories. It was Harry. When he saw her at first he was startled and then confused. The two had never really spoken and she was trying hard to make it seem like she hadn't noticed him come down.

"Erm, hello," Harry said, hesitantly.

"H-hi," Elizabeth stammered, looking up from her book at him. He slowly walked to the armchair in front of the fire and sat down. They both sat there awkwardly for some time.

"Well," Harry said, finally breaking the awkward silence that was between the two. "I better go to bed now. It's late." He said getting up. He started walking towards the dormitory staircases, but turned once more to face her again. "Good night," he said with a small smile, that she returned.

The next morning was Christmas and what a bright sunny day it was. Harry awoke early and the first thing he noticed was the small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," Ron said sleepily as Harry leaped out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," Harry replied. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" he said gleefully.

"What did you expect, turnips?" asked Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Harry had received his father's cloak of invisibility, a flute from Hagrid, a fifty pence coin from the Dursley's, some fudge and chocolate frogs from Hermione, and a knitted sweater and homemade fudge from Ron's mum.

Harry stuffed the cloak into his trunk just as the dormitory door flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in.

"Merry Christmas!" The two shouted together.

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's emerald green sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron whined as he pulled it over his head.

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect!" Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one!"

"I-don't-want-" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

"Shhh, will you all be quiet!" Percy snapped. "Elizabeth is sleeping in the common room!" The boys fell quiet for about a minute before picking up where they left off.

"Poor Izzy-kins," said Fred, as George stood on the other side of Percy.

"Let's go wake her up," added George, and they frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Elizabeth entered the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower after breakfast. Fred and George had insisted that she join them and the rest of the Weasley's and Harry Potter other than being alone. It was nice not to be alone on Christmas, her first Christmas away from the orphanage. Now as the boys were in the Common Room playing games of Wizards chess and Exploding Snap, Elizabeth had excused herself to read the letters she had received from Pierce, Lorelai and Remus.

Elizabeth,

How are you dear? Mr. Brosnier did tell me that phones are not allowed at the school you attend. I find it odd, yet I am sure you're safe. It feels odd not to see you or speak to you everyday. It's been four months, only six more to go. I hope you like the sweater I got you for Christmas. It's the shade of blue you love. Have a very merry Christmas sweetheart.

Love,

Lorelai

Elizabeth put down Lorelei's letter and opened up the package that had come with it. It was a blue sweater, the shade she did indeed love. She then picked up the next letter with package. It was from Pierce Brosnier, her best friend.

Iz,

What's up? Haven't heard from you. Well dad says I could write a letter and you'll get it. So here, I am writing (when you know I don't like to do this stuff). It's weird being at school without you. But you would have just held me back in all my awesome pranks. Anyways, I don't feel like writing anymore. Merry Christmas!

Pierce B.

When she opened up Pierce's package it was a Snow globe of New York City. She smiled when she shook it. It reminded her of the winter in the city, cold, windy and beautiful. Smiling she reached for the third package and letter.

Elizabeth,

I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas. I am sorry I was not able to escort you back home for the holidays. I am a bit under the weather. I'm sure you are enjoying your first year at Hogwarts. The feasts are absolutely amazing, especially Christmas Dinner. It is a fun occasion. I found something that used to belong to your father. I wish for you to have it and cherish it as much as he did. It is a picture of your first ever Christmas. You were only a few hours old. Have a happy Christmas!

Remus Lupin

Elizabeth reached for the envelope and pulled out a photograph. It was moving like all Wizarding photos. They were six people in the picture sitting in front of a beautiful Christmas tree and a crackling fire. They were all smiling and looking happily at the camera. She saw a very young looking Remus Lupin sitting on an armchair near the fire. Next to him on the floor beside the fire, was a beautiful redhead that was holding a raven-haired baby. The baby had messy hair and looked exactly like the raven-haired man with glasses that had his arm around the redhead. Finally to the right of this man was a raven-haired man looking quite handsome. This man was holding a baby dressed in a yellow jumper. That must be her and her father she thought. She smiled looking at the only photograph she's ever seen of her father. This was the best Christmas present she had ever received.


	18. The End of First Year

**Authors Note: I cut to the end of the year because I doubt anyone wants to read the entire Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone again. There's so much that Elizabeth would go through that is boring throughout the year anyway as she is not apart of the infamous trio yet. I hope everyone enjoyed what has been written so far. Now off to writing Elizabeth's second year at Hogwarts. **

* * *

><p>The End of First Year<p>

The end of Elizabeth's first year at Hogwarts came rapidly after Christmas. The classes and the students she had met were all very fascinating. She could not wait to return for another year. As she sat on the Hogwarts Express with Neville and Oliver she thought about the last few months there. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all had defeated a number of tasks to get to the Sorcerer's stone. Apparently, Voldemort's soul still lived on and he wanted the stone to create a body for himself. The sorcerer's stone created an elixir that extended life. It was scary to think that any of the three of them could have been killed. No one would have guessed that poor Professor Quirrell was behind all of the mishaps from the year. Thankfully enough, no major harm had befallen any student.

Elizabeth was brought back to the present as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. She hugged Oliver goodbye and said she would use Chester to send him letters. She said her goodbyes to Neville too who blushed when she gave him a hug. They had become close the two of them. His Grandmother who soon after began to scold Neville for once again losing Trevor at the station greeted her.

Elizabeth finally spotted Remus Lupin standing by himself near a pillar. She pushed her trolley towards him and he greeted her with a warm smile. She could not help but feel an excitement to see him.

"Thank you so much for that photograph." She smiled while she hugged him.

Remus who seemed to be taken aback by this sudden gesture of fondness hugged her back. "It belongs to you. I thought you would like to have it."

With that said, the two pushed the trolley to a bench and Elizabeth began to tell Remus all the events of the previous year.


	19. The Leaky Cauldron

**Authors Note: So I started from the beginning of third year. I thought it unnecessary to go over everything that happened in Elizabeth's second year. She doesn't really begin to spend time with the trio until third year. The next couple of chapters will have either the same or similar titles as the books but obviously with Elizabeth's POV. Hope everyone enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has appeared or is apart of the Harry Potter franchise/stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Leaky Cauldron<strong>

Elizabeth Black was about to start her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her first two years had gone by so fast and were filled with excitement. She made amazing friends. Neville Longbottom was a Gryffindor boy who was very clumsy and forgetful, but they were very good friends. They studied often together. Her other friend Hermione Granger after their first year had gotten a lot closer with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but they still kept in touch. She also had found a friend in the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain Oliver Wood. Even though Oliver was four years older than her, they had clicked.

She smiled over her book at the thought of her friends. She was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch. She had already finished all of her school shopping and even some leisure shopping. She had been at the Leaky Cauldron for a week now. She had bought herself some extra books just to read. The day after tomorrow would be the day to go back to Hogwarts. It was more a home to her than her own home now. She could not wait to go back.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Remus could not escort her to Kings Cross so he brought her to the Leaky Cauldron and set her up with a room. She was to be taken to Kings Cross by Ronald Weasley's parents. Arthur Weasley worked in the Ministry of Magic and was a friend of Remus'. She had gotten used to being escorted by Remus. She felt extremely close to him and comfortable.

This year Elizabeth was to be taken to Kings Cross with the Weasley's. She knew the twins Fred and George and was on friendly terms with the two. She did not think that the ride to Kings Cross would be awkward at all. The family arrived a week after she did. Fred and George had asked her if she had noticed that Harry Potter had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well. She had told them she hadn't, which was not the complete truth.

Elizabeth did not know why but she always got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she laid eyes on Harry Potter. She could never explain it.

"Reading again Iz?" Fred Weasley asked suddenly appearing in the seat next to her. The Weasley's had just returned from getting their shopping done for the new school year.

Elizabeth smiled as she put her book down. "Obviously," she said with a smirk. "Did you guys finish your shopping?" she asked.


	20. The Dementor

The Dementor

Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy. . . ."

"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again, interrupted them.

They headed down to breakfast where Fred and George greeted a raven-haired girl. A girl Harry never remembered seeing at the Leaky Cauldron before. She had curly, wavy black hair, with pale skin. She had sparkly blue, big, almond shaped eyes. Harry thought she was beautiful. Harry tore his eyes away from her and headed to the table with Ron.

Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down.

"What?" Harry asked, again tearing his eyes away from the mystery girl. "Oh, um, later." Harry muttered as Percy stormed in. "Um Ron, who is that girl Fred and George are talking to?" he asked. Ron looked in the direction Harry was looking in.

"That's Elizabeth Black." Ron said matter-of-factly. "She's coming with us to Kings Cross," and he started to eat his breakfast. Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. Eventually the Ministry cars arrived and they all shuffled into them. They got to the train station and on to the platform.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Once the remaining Weasley's and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Ron led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks into it, and then went back outside to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On their way out of the train Harry accidently ran into the raven-haired girl, Elizabeth Black almost knocking her over.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry stuttered catching her before she fell to the ground. Ron and Hermione turned around to survey the incident before them. Harry stared at her with his mouth half open.

"Um, it's okay. You weren't looking and neither was I." She said softly and with a smile moved on. Harry watched after her as she walked down the corridor. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

Hermione cleared her throat, "um Harry, we better get going before the train starts to leave." Harry nodded and exited the train with his friends to bid his goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After collecting the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had made for all of them and saying their goodbyes, the three friends boarded the train once again and headed to their compartment.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

In their compartment they found a man sitting. He was wearing a pair of shabby wizard robes that had been stitched in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. His name was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Well, what were you going to tell us?" Ron asked Harry but he did not hear him. He was busy thinking about this girl who for some odd reason had taken over his thoughts. He didn't know why he felt like he had seen her before but not at Hogwarts. Her eyes were so familiar but hard to pinpoint where he had seen them.

"Harry," Hermione said shaking him a little. "Are you all right?" she asked worried.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, sorry. Do you know anything about Elizabeth Black?" he asked. Hermione smiled and looked at Ron.

"Well," Hermione started, "She's in our year and she's usually in our classes. I do not know how you never saw her before."

Harry interrupted her, "I do not know how I never noticed her before but her eyes, they . . . I have seen before. Anyways she has an American accent so I guess she's from America?"

Hermione shook her head in agreement, "She's from New York, which is fascinating. I'm actually good friends with her, she usually hangs out with Wood and the rest of the Quidditch team."

"Wood? He's like three years ahead of us." Harry questioned. "Are they together?"

"No, people had assumed so considering they spent a lot of time together. Everyone knows Wood has eyes for Katie Bell, but he is very protective of Elizabeth." Hermione continued on, "She's rather quiet and is usually seen reading. She's a very sweet girl; I absolutely adore talking to her."

Harry looked out the window of the train, "But, her last name is Black, do you think she's related?" He looked between his two friends.

"Mum and Dad have said Sirius Black had a kid, never knew it was a girl." Ron answered.

"There has been speculation that she is Sirius Black's daughter, yet he was never known to have been married." Hermione added.

Ron scoffed, "Don't be immature Hermione; people can have babies out of wedlock."

Hermione blushed, "I know that, Ronald!" she retorted.

"Sirius Black is after me." Harry suddenly said abruptly getting the attention of his two best friends. "I overheard your Mum and Dad talking about it last night, and then today at the Leaky Cauldron your Dad told me himself." Ron had his mouth wide open and Hermione looked extremely worried. Harry decided to continue, "It's just that if she's his daughter don't you think she'd know he was after me and help him into Hogwarts?"

Hermione composed herself, "I highly doubt that," she said. "She's lived in America her whole life in an orphanage. She's never met Black and I'm sure Dumbledore's thought of that." Just as Hermione finished a knock at the compartment door startled them all. It was Elizabeth at the door looking shy.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, but everywhere else is full, would it be all right if I joined you?" she asked not looking at any of them.

Hermione, clearing her throat, "Of course you can." Elizabeth took the empty seat next to Harry. Harry stiffened which caught Ron's eye and he laughed. She pulled out a book and began to read and then suddenly the train halted to a sudden stop. Distant thuds and bans told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all of the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Ron that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" Elizabeth's small voice said from next to Harry.

"Dunno. . ." replied Harry.

There was a squeaking sound and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard . . .. "

The compartment suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs knocking him into Elizabeth.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, trying to get off of Elizabeth.

"Sorry - - - d'you know what's going on? - - Ouch - sorry -"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down -" as Neville sat down Harry was able to slip into the seat next to him.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

R. J. Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

Professor Lupin had conjured up a silvery mist that had sent the Dementor away. He then offered all of them a piece of chocolate. Harry noticed that Elizabeth was not even looking at Lupin and that Lupin himself seemed hesitant to speak to her. Lupin then had spoken to the driver and confirmed the time to reach Hogwarts. The remaining journey went by quietly as no one spoke.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, there was a great scramble to get out. It was very cold outside and the freezing rain that was down pouring did not help. After a quick wave to Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elizabeth and Neville climbed into a coach.

After reaching the castle and Malfoy's teasing, Hermione and Harry were taken by Professor McGonagall to her office. There Harry was looked over by Madame Pomfrey, and Hermione and Professor McGonagall had a discussion over her timetable for the year. They went straight to dinner after this.

Through the sea of pointed black hats, Harry and Hermione found Ron who was sitting with Elizabeth and Neville. Harry sat next to Elizabeth as Hermione slipped into the seat next to Ron.

"What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.

Before Harry could finish explaining to Ron why they had been taken to Professor McGonagall's office Dumbledore stood up to give his infamous beginning of term speech.


End file.
